Dark Desires
by Dookaller
Summary: Innocent little Yugi pays a visit to his grandpa's room one dark and stormy night. But he isn't quite himself. And he's anything but innocent.


_This was written for a challenge called "Bad Fanfiction."_

**Dark Desires**

Solomon Muto wouldn't have said he was having a hard time sleeping, so much as he was just lying awake when it happened. Maybe he was close to sleep because everything felt like a dream. It was raining outside, and that had made the whole day, just a bit dim and indistinct. Yugi had been far away. Mentally that is. Easily distracted, and though he spent the whole Saturday at home, it was as if they hadn't seen each other at all. Solomon hadn't made an effort to bring Yugi out of his stupor because he'd been in his own rain coma. Perhaps someone else could've snapped them out of it, but it seemed no one wanted to go out to a game shop on such a dreary day.

They hadn't even said _good night_ to each other, but it didn't seem that odd to the old man. Yugi had been in his room when he'd come up to go to bed, and he didn't want to bother him if he was asleep. It was a normal night really, just a rainy one. He was merely in bed, lying on his side, looking at the wall, with a half lidded stare.

Suddenly, quietly, in the dark of the night, in time with the rain, the door slid open, and as if painted on the wall itself, the grandfather saw the long tube of a shadow that got bigger at the top separating into points… "Yugi?" He rolled over to look in the doorway. Standing there, was a silhouette that looked like his grandson, but not quite how he was expecting.

He could see as his eyes adjusted that the boy stood up strait and tall in only a pair of boxer shorts.

"Did you have a bad dream Yugi?" He asked sitting up, but in his head it seemed a stupid question. This was not the stance of a boy who came to be comforted over a nightmare. Yugi said nothing in response. After a pause he stepped into the room, coming close enough for the old man to see strong purple eyes bearing down into his. '_Was this even Yugi?' _he found himself asking.

It felt like they stared at each other for an eternity, just listening to the rain, Solomon just gazing up at the godly manifestation echoing the landscape of his grandson… It was like staring at a beautiful and exaggerated painting of someone who'd died.

Finally, the young man leaned forward, and because the old man was so taken, so distracted, he didn't pull back, and was shocked by an unexpected kiss. If only for a moment, it happened, and the intentions of it were quite clear. But it was just that, only a moment, before the grandfather pushed him back saying, "What are you doing?"

"I know you want it, old man. I see the way you look at Yugi."

"I would never."

"You don't have to."

They just barely heard each other over the rain, and yet neither of them got louder, voices low as though someone was sleeping. Yugi placed a hand on his Grandfather's shoulder and moved his thumb affectionately over the end of his collar bone. He placed a hand on a wrinkled cheek and coming as close to him as he could, lifted the old man's head to look straight up at him. Then, taking the opportunity of the elder gaping at him, open mouthed, gave him a quick kiss. Forceful, yet smooth, sampling the inside of his mouth the way one would taste a relative's ice cream cone when they weren't looking.

The unfamiliar determined look in Yugi's eyes made Grandpa shudder. Immaculate hands fondled the grandpa's pajama collar. Exaggerating each movement so the senior could feel his fingers through the fabric, he slipped down below the collar and began unbuttoning the pajama top.

The grandfather took Yugi's wrists in his hands and pulled him away, saying "Oh no, no you must stop this boy. Stop this child."

Yugi laughed. It was a short laugh, but a laugh that vibrated inside of the old man. And just as the little laugh ended, lightning shown outside the window. For a moment the room was draped in an odd muffled white light, and the old man saw the dark eyes of someone who never loses…

In the dark once again, following the voice of shadows, Yugi uttered in a deep smooth speech, "Solomon, I'm over 3000 years old…"

He pushed him into the bed, and into the night, deep in the darkness of both of their souls, only the sound of the rain tying them to the real world.

There were certainly still mysteries to it all, but Yugi could speak to his other self, could feel his presence, and that's why sometimes it felt like he was right next to him, that they went to sleep together at night, that they walked to school together in the morning. So in the sleepy stupor of waking up after a rainy night, during those moments before you're fully awake and can still confidently say incomprehensible things about shrimp kings, Yugi thought he was laying on his alter ego's chest. But what really woke him, was realizing that, that was **impossible**. No, it was his grandfather's chest. He was nestled oh so snuggly in his grandpa's arms.

"Grandpa?" He sat up suddenly.

"Oh good morning Yugi. Did you sleep well?"

"Uh, I guess, but… I don't remember coming in here,"

"Oh, it was very late, you were very tired, but I think the thunder and lightning might've induced some nightmares. You didn't want to be alone so I had you crawl in with me…" He ruffled Yugi's hair and moved in like he was telling a secret, "Truth is I didn't want to be alone either… You never really grow out of having bad dreams."

They laughed for a moment before Yugi asked what time it was.

"No idea. Early enough to go out for breakfast I think! Why don't you go get dressed and we go get pancakes?"

"Okay!" Yugi said before getting up and traipsing off. Grandpa watched him go and thought, '_Yugi is becoming a good looking young man… He gets it from my side of the family,'_ and suddenly he relaxed, because he figured, yes, that's a normal thing for a grandfather to think.


End file.
